


A Prank a Day

by Anjion



Series: Newsie Oneshots [6]
Category: Newsies (1992)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjion/pseuds/Anjion
Summary: A newsie reveals some of the pranks he has played on his friends!
Series: Newsie Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855177
Kudos: 1





	A Prank a Day

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Although this story is told in terms of the days of the week, they aren’t necessarily days in the same week. Also, Mac is referred to as ‘he’ in this story because it takes place before the strike and before Mac has revealed her secret. For more details, please read Introducing Mac.

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Newsies, sadly, they belong to Disney. Mac, however, is my own creation. I also own Smiler and Snaps, and Romeo is ‘borrowed' (to me, he is the kid who is last to receive bread from the nuns in the movie). Please read and review!**

* * *

_**A prank a day...** _

**_Monday:_ **

_I decided to play a different prank on Racetrack today. So when he woke up and reached for his cigar, he found – to his surprise – that it was still there. But he put it in his mouth anyway. I will never forget the look on his face when he discovered it was actually a candle stub, specially prepared by me! Hee hee!_

**_A prank a day..._ **

Yes, I like playing pranks, especially on my friends. In fact, this is partly how I earned my nickname; that and my skill at shooting marbles. I am always coming up with new, (mostly) harmless tricks to play, and I can’t resist trying them out! But I try not to annoy any one of my friends too often – I don’t want to be kicked out – and I try to avoid tricks that might cause lasting damage (aren’t I considerate!). Occasionally, my friend Itey helps me out, but that doesn’t mean he’s safe from me! 

_**Tuesday:** _

_I found a really big spider in the Lodging House yesterday; the perfect weapon for a prankster! I happen to know that Skittery_ hates _spiders, so I knew exactly what to do with the little thing. When Skittery found it nestling in his hat, he starting screaming loud enough to wake the dead! I managed not to laugh, but then Mush saw the spider and started yelling as well! Who’d have thought that our resident ‘Mr Muscle' was afraid of spiders too! They were eventually rescued by Bumlets, who is a friend to all (er,_ most) _animals. I lost it completely then, as did most of the other boys!_

_**A prank a day...** _

Kid Blink has been fuming all day. He’s still mad at me for stealing his eyepatch this morning, and swapping it with a slice of cheese on a string. He’s got his patch back now, but his mood hasn’t improved. Jack isn’t pleased with me either, although I didn’t _mean_ to drop his hat in that puddle...

_**Wednesday:** _

_I made a very special pie for Pie Eater and put it on his bed for him to find. It was only when he took a huge bite that he discovered it was filled with shaving cream!_

_**A prank a day...** _

Oh, help! I don’t think I can run much longer! Why, oh _why_ did that bucket of icy water that Itey and I rigged above the Lodging House door have to tip up over Swifty, the fastest Newsie ever?!? He’s still chasing me, and I’ve never seen him so irate! I dread to think what he’ll do if he catches me. On the upside, maybe he’ll have dried a bit with all this running...

_**Thursday:** _

_This morning I pulled one of my least successful pranks. Oh, the prank worked – when Dutchy and Specs put their glasses on, they thought they’d gone blind, and it took them ages to realise that someone had stuck black paper over the lenses. Unfortunately, it gave Specs a panic attack – apparently, his father used to take away his glasses so he couldn’t see the blows coming – and reduced Dutchy to tears (no one, except maybe Kloppman, really knows why). Now, only Itey is speaking to me – but only because we’re selling together and communication is vital – and I’m having to sell extra papes because Specs got too worked up to sell. I feel really bad now._

_**A prank a day...** _

It’s Mac who isn’t my greatest fan today. Because it was so cold this morning, Kloppman made us some thick, hot porridge to have before we went out. Mac likes a fair amount of sugar on his porridge, so I passed him the nearly-empty sugar bowl, which he proceeded to tip into his breakfast. Then he shoved a spoonful into his mouth... and promptly spat it out again, screwing his face up in disgust. You see, I'd given him salt instead of sugar! Luckily for him, Kloppman had made a little too much porridge, so Mac got his breakfast anyway, but his murderous expression sent most of us into fits of laughter!

_**Friday:** _

_Today, I swapped Snoddy's and Smiler's shoes and sat back to watch as Smiler tried to force his feet into Snoddy's shoes and Snoddy tried to work out how and when his feet had shrunk! By the time they figured it out, they were the only two left in the Lodging House!_

_**A prank a day...** _

I’ve never seen Bumlets this cross before. Do you think I may have overdone it? All I did was coat his stick with glue so that his hand stuck to it. Surely he knew that I wouldn’t use anything that might be permanent? Kloppman has now managed to separate hand and stick, but Bumlets is more than a little annoyed. Um...

_**Saturday:** _

_I always play extra pranks on Saturdays. It’s just such a brilliant prank-playing day, and all the guys are just a little more carefree than normal. I started with Snitch and Itey; I whipped up some shaving cream (strangely, although the others all_ know _that I’m the prankster, they haven’t worked out where the shaving cream goes, even though I have used it against them on several occasions!) and smeared it onto Snitch and Itey's hands while they slept. (They still share a bed, by the way.) Then I tickled their noses and cheeks, to which they reacted without waking. Before long, they were both covered in shaving cream (and still were in the morning, to the delight of the others)!_  
_I still had some cream left over, so I filled Jake’s hat with it. When he put it on this morning, the cream splurged all down his face!_

**_A prank a day..._ **

Itey and I have just had the most amazing game of ‘Doorbells', where you ring the bells (or knock on the door) of random houses and run away. And now we’re running from Snaps, who was taking a nap on a park bench before we woke him by yelling in his ear and making him jump! He won’t catch us though; he’s too slow!

_**Sunday:** _

_This is a day of rest for a lot of people. Sadly, there is no such thing for us Newsies, because we’ve still gotta pay for our food and board. But there’s still enough time for me to play one or two small pranks. This morning, for example, I tied Romeo's shoelaces up so he had to untie them before he could put his shoes on. And I swapped Boots' boots around so that he put his left boot on his right foot and vice versa. I have to say, they both took it very well this time, which is a little unusual. But they’re probably just used to my tricks and have given up._

**_A prank a day..._ **

I don’t really play pranks on Crutchy and Kloppman, and Tumbler only joined us 3 days ago, so I’m letting him get settled in first. (Aren’t I nice?)

I’m going back to the Lodging House now; I’ve finished for today. I wonder if Race will play poker with me... Hey! Where is everyone? Even Kloppman's disappeared! Uh, guys? Guys? Are you here? Where are you? Come out, come out, wherever you a – AAAAAGGGHH! 

Hey! Don’t _do_ that, guys! That’s not fair! I’m the prankster round here! Oh, go ahead, laugh! Actually it _is_ funny, when you think about it...

My name is Snipeshooter, and I love to play pranks. 

**_A prank a day..._ **


End file.
